Brushogun
Brushogun was the (false) main villain of the animated movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. History He is formerly a Tokyo artist who fell in love with a woman he drew on his picture. He used Japanese dark magic to bring her to life as the same with all his artistic creations, but was then cursed with the ability to create live ink drawings. he became Tokyo's first supervillain known as Brushogun. Brushogun was believed responsible for various criminal outbreaks in Tokyo. Yet upon tracking him down, the Titans discover he is actually an innocent yet frail old man hooked up to a giant printing press and held captive by Police Commander Uehara Daizo, who forced Brushogun to create criminals that Daizo would capture to look like a hero. When Daizo jumps into Brushogun's vat of magical ink, he emerges as an ink monster, which absorbs Brushogun. Robin defeats the monster by pulling Brushogun out of it, causing the ink creature to revert back to Daizo. Finally released, Brushogun thanks Robin before peacefully and happily dying in his arms by fading into nothingness. Powers and Abilities Brushogun has the power to create living creatures from his own paintings. His body is made of supernatural ink, which he can release in its basic colors (red, yellow, blue) and mix them to form his paintings. He can also imbue them with abilities of his own design, making them formidable opponents, and his creations can regenerate damage in moments, even to the point of regrowing lost limbs. However, since they are all essentially made of ink, all his creations share a fatal vulnerability to water, which dissolves and destroys them. Known creations and their cultural influences *'Saico-Tek' resembles a Power Ranger or a Kamen Rider. *'Deka-Mido', a giant green reptilian monster that resembles film monsters Godzilla (Japan) and Gorgo (Great Britain). *The yellow sushi-obssessed robot that Cyborg fights is an homage to Boss Borot from Mazinger. *'Nya Nya', a pink cat-girl (a nod to typical anime catgirls such as Ana Puma from Dominion Tank Police). *'Mecha-Boi', a blue robot that resembles Astro-Boy (Tetsuwan Atom in Japanese). *Raven's ghost-like opponent is based on No-Face from Hayao Miyazaki's Spirited Away. *The Tokyo Troopers, living ink creatures looking like human police troopers. Gallery 402.jpg Trivia *The name Brushogun obviously consists of the English word "brush" and the Japanese term "shogun", meaning "general". *The way Brushogun was tied to chords in a black body with a machine is a reference to the Animatrix segment, Part 2 of The Second Renaissance, where it told how machines and robots imprisoned humankind in virtual reality and used them to power their vehicle, Zero One. *His mutation in his youth greatly resembles the Spider-Man villains Venom and Carnage. *Brushogun was indeed a villian in his younger days but was only being used as an ink dispenser in the movie therefore making him innocent at the time. *Brushogun resembles Nagato/Pain that later appeared in Naruto Shippuden. Both are hooked up to a machine, both are major antagonists, both are malnourished, both control creations to do their biddings, both turn good in the end and also die. Category:Supervillains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Demon Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Slimes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains